


five basic senses of the human body

by acidicanatomy



Category: Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), Pokemon - Freeform, gonna tag fandoms if it's relevant to story, implied pairings but you wont know if i dont tell, more descriptions in each chapters!!, this is me getting myself into writing shape, will tag as the story goes along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidicanatomy/pseuds/acidicanatomy
Summary: different people. different senses. different moments. different universes. different perceptions.short drabbles depicting small excerpts of their lives.





	1. vision, the sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fandom: fairy tail  
> character: ene gustav
> 
> i don't think the fandom's relevant enough to be mentioned in a tags but yeah!! she's a fairy tail oc - there's more story that i'm planning for her (and most of my ocs tbh) but take this for now.

Every single second faded in to itself. Colors that looked like the sepia of an old picture greeted her consciousness as best as it could, reminding her of an old building filled with way too many destructive people.

People she shied away from, her whole being more focused on getting the adventure she wanted.

And she did, in a sense. Her younger self would be unsatisfied by what it took to get into those adventures in the first place, though she was sure that that child would choose to go down this path again but…

If it were her – the decision she wanted to choose didn’t involve passing through different towns with varying degrees of culture, forests and the luscious green that soothed her eyes, and the various magic that managed to amaze and terrify her at the same time.

If that very same adventure happened to her with the current knowledge of what she lost, she didn’t want to do it. She missed the home that greeted her with the comfort of paneled stories and the old furniture that managed to be kept in a useable condition.

Considering what got her here, the surgery to get her running again – her mind whispered, she wasn’t sure if this sacrifice wasn’t worth it.

And her mind drifts between the sights she’s seen and the ones that came in her other dreams – a product of the ideas that illustrators of her favorite comics had planted inside her.

Until she wakes up, she wouldn’t find an answer to it inside of her.


	2. olfaction, the smell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fandom: pokemon  
> characters: yana atato, sasha, claude
> 
> sasha uses they/them pronouns. yana, sasha, and a character not mentioned here are siblings and claude's their childhood friend (who's the same age as the oldest brother). they used to travel alone with their own businesses but at this moment in the story they're traveling together!!
> 
> yana used to be a character i rped on twitter (i rped her abra too... whoops) and she used to be this loud kid who kept shouting about how she loved potatoes (which i hated back then) until i started actually thinking about a backstory for her. might've been a mistake because that led to me just deleting the account all together.

Being in an air conditioned room after weeks of camping really did make a difference. The four of them were different degrees of tired but the unanimous silence didn’t stop Yana from smiling at the fresh smell of pillows.

Her cheer was interrupted by Sasha immediately going to the bunk head above her and screaming into the pillow – a whiff of carbonated soda being the only thing she registered before she realized that the middle sibling was sopping wet from head to toe.

“What happened?” She tried to peek her head into what he was doing, but only caught a glance of his hair on top of the bunched up blanket.

“Asshole brats happened.” The murder in their voice didn’t sound as threatening because of the bunched up blanket on their face – she understood that he definitely didn’t want touching or any younger sibling of theirs bothering them.

“No bath?”

“Fuck that, I’m sleeping.”

If the appeal of mass-produced soap didn’t manage to get him up, then it was useless to bother him.

As soon as she left them to their own devices, she turned back and caught her glance in Claude’s apologetic one across from her. He broke the glance to mess with his bag, a promise of an immediate conversation hanging in the room.

After a moment of silent staring on her part, she perks up when she sees the old leather wallet out of the bag and the thick smell of money hits her nose.

“Guess the pantry in this Pokèmon Center won’t be fun…” He started, obviously trying to lead the conversation in a certain way.

She lights up at his insinuation, “I heard there’s a food bazaar today.”

The enthusiasm on her face was probably a contagious one as his smile stretched to become a grin as he lifts himself from the bed.

“That might be interesting.”


	3. somatosensation, the touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fandom: boku no hero academia  
> character: nishiyama yasu, outaka satomi (mentioned), asano hibiki (mentioned)
> 
> yasu goes to another hero school a few prefectures away from yuuei academy but tbh i didn't even make this fic quirk-focused or anything. initially, what's happening here is yasu's heading to visit her dad and discreetly also find one of the person who holds the key to her missing memories (erased by her mom due to several complicated reasons). but the only thing she had to find him was the letters and emails the two sent when they were younger for a penpal program in their elementary school - that is, until she sees him during the sports festival tv broadcast.

The first thing Yasu feels after waking up was the imprint of the train’s window still fresh on her cheeks. A quick look to her phone’s camera confirmed that fact as one side of her whole face was a different color than the rest.

An accidental click to the phone’s foggy screen ended up capturing a blurry picture of her and she couldn’t help but think about the blurry pictures that littered the chatroom between her, Satomi, and Asa – as that was the first thing that she saw after unlocking her phone.

It was still 6 AM and she was sure that the only person who would hadn’t slept at the moment was Satomi, especially since it was summer vacation. So she wasn’t shocked when her phone immediately blared with vibrations after sharing that picture.

She definitely can feel herself miss those two – even if she wasn’t an active part in the group chat, it wasn’t rare that she would find herself scrolling through it. Her phone would be wet or often dirty because of that. There were even several occasions where the cracks that littered her touch screen was caused by her sudden urge to read it.

For now, she wasn’t going to do that. The paper from one of the letters she brought sat on her lap. Its fragile texture and faded writing only served to motivate her to actually eat for the first time since she rode the train.

The delay from yesterday only added the hours she had to stay seated and stare into the ever changing scenery – each one seeming like an untouchable portrait. What she could feel was the fluctuating temperatures that bled through the window as the summer heat was in its strongest during this day of month.

Maybe she should’ve asked her dad to delay the trip and she could. But as she finished the sandwich she bought from the last stop and had a full stomach to think about what she was doing, she was reminded by the controlled meals her mom would feed her to “cultivate” her quirk.

She would would rather get out as soon as possible.

A buzz from her phone interrupted her thoughts and Yasu remembers that she never really told Asa or Satomi where she was going.

Maybe she should type up an explanation and hope that they won’t tell her mom.


	4. gustation, the taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fandom: original work  
> characters: chris, ann
> 
> my hands did not want to write this because i kept getting myself embarrassed over the fluff. 'cause i think this is the first fluff i've ever finished writing. i honestly don't know how other people write the most tooth-rotting fluff and still survive.
> 
> anyway, these two are part of a slice of life anthology thing. they're childhood friends and i think i need to rewrite the plot of their story but this happens after they got together so you all get the cute fluff rather than the unnecessary angst!!

People underestimated the taste other people leave after they finish kissing.

That was what Chris thought as she laid awake that night, her legs tangled in a familiar dance with Ana’s. She didn’t know when she woke up from her sleep but as she unconsciously licked the good night kiss from her lips – the fact that she can tell that her partner accidentally added too much sugar to her chocolate milk from that made her think about every single contact they shared through their lips.

There were the ones that were exchanged when they were none the wiser. Still young and unshackled by other people’s expectations; only pushing their lips to the other’s cheeks to comfort the other in an attempt to copy the shows they’ve seen. Their happiness after that never being hidden by anyone or anything.

Ones that they would not acknowledge had happened as their growth also comes with inhibitions and in her case, crippling anxiety over every single thing she did. A small brush of their nose and an exchange of breath when their faces got too close. Hugs that would leave Ana buried deep in her hair while her lips would brush her scalp whenever she’s speaking. 

Unspoken silences everything in her screamed to just kiss her already, but a lot of those moments were broken by their uncertainties.

The first time an actual kiss happened – a small peck that got a bit messy because someone accidentally knocked her head. It broke off into laughter but when the two inhaled one final time, the fresh air that slips into their mouth seemed to promise something more from that.

Or the sloppy kisses Ana often surprised her with – maybe somewhere in between classes or after they drop each other home. Sometimes when her elation goes over the roof, the barrage of kisses reminded her of some of her older relatives but the skip in her heartbeat could not have been mistaken for anything else.

Sometimes it happens randomly – though that would be due to her own contribution. It was her own form of revenge over the copious amount of affection from her girlfriend and part of her own curiosity on how it would feel to fill in the moment with it.

Other times, there were moments when their feelings were close to erupting and the only way to express them was through it. Those intense moments of intimacy slowly leading to more… intense moments of intimacy. Maybe she shouldn’t be so childish about that thought to the point of an embarrassed giggle leaving her mouth, but her head was not in the right mindset to be thinking about that.

If she could choose her favorite, though, was the small moments in their mundane routines where she could subtly taste the smeared jam on Ana’s lips or whatever juice she chose to drink in the morning. This was definitely the sap in her speaking, but it was that kind of intimacy that made her heart almost burst whenever she thought about it.

Beside her, Ana stirs from her sleep. Chris couldn’t help but leave a small peck as she spooned her warm body.

“Babe… Go back to sleep.” She could taste the sleep from the way the small peck turned into lazy kisses to the rest of her face – her voice was faint but heavy with sleep.

The only response she could give was a smile that her sleepy girlfriend couldn’t see as her eyes were still closed, “I’m sleeping.”

Hearing that, Ana only buried her head on her shoulders and shook her head from there. Somehow managing to press her lips to her collarbones.

“No way, I can hear your thoughts from my dreams.” 

“Your dreams must be a good listener then,” Chris laughed – though managing to get her partner’s hair in her mouth. The smell of the lavender shampoo she used before she went to sleep only making her think that she was eating them instead. She spit the hair out after realizing that, though it didn’t seem to bother Ana.

“Yeah, just like me…”

“Does your dream have space to listen to me, then?”

This time, the only answer she got was a hum. The body on top of her caged her own with hands that somehow encircled her sides during the conversation – while Ana’s own head had moved lower to her chest. It was obvious from how her body was getting warm that she was already drifting back to sleep.

“I always have room for you,” she answered – but then snapped her eyes to her face pointedly, “Now sleep.”

The laugh that left her lips this time was less reaction and more of an automatic reaction from her brain – the warmth of the other girl she shared the bed with finally lulling her to sleep.


	5. audition, the hearing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fandom: assassination classroom  
> characters: Satou Hirota, Izumi Saki
> 
> again, the fandom has nothing to do with the current one shot but i still can't believe that the ocs i made for this 'verse is a ptx knock off with its own set of dramas. (but they're 14? wow i'm realistic.)

“Hey, why are you crying?”

That question threw her out of loop. It was supposed to be a normal walk back to her home, her childhood friend’s company a constant for the past few months. The buildings she passed were drenched by the same sunset. The sound of the tires on her bike halted immediately after she heard those unfamiliar words on Hirota’s mouth.

Because through all the mundane that this day had, she didn’t realize her legs had stopped when her ears picked up the voice of a few children singing behind the restaurant that her dad would take her to when she was younger. They were circled around a phone that blasted the current hit song of the month and it was clear that their experience varied with each other.

“Saki…” The boy beside her had caught on to what she was staring and gently pulled her to a non-pedestrian part of the street after someone had cursed her out for almost bumping to them.

Of course, none of that registered in her mind. She replayed the image in her head and she could clearly see a younger version of her with a guitar and Hirota and Pamela and Akki and Riku. Experimenting with each other’s singing styles and still new to the friendship that was going to be forged for the next few years.

People said that 14 years old was still the start of her life, but all she felt was how all of the changes that happened in a few months can make her feel so old. Hirota’s changing voice, her losing all inspiration, a certain someone’s words that still felt like a slap after all those months. How could she even respond to the boy in front of her?

She didn’t even try to wipe her tears away, since she could feel the sleeves of her friend’s uniform swiftly dabbing her cheeks. The owner’s eyebrows were definitely raised, his mouth pinched, but his eyes were unreadable.

That was a first time – which should worry her more than her mind cared.

“I—I’m fine,” it was unusual and unnerving for him to stare into her eyes, so she immediately did everything she could to not look at it as she brushed past him. “Let’s go.”

After a few steps away, the two of them still silent, she could hear a small sigh coming from her friend’s nose before he caught up to her steps. Through one glance, they agreed that this unusual occurrence would be a topic for another day as they neared the complex for their home.


End file.
